As it is well known to those skilled in the art of home building, modern constructions, e.g. apartment buildings or hotels, lack a standard construction module which could provide for a maximum utilization of the space available for each construction unit.
More specifically, it has been observed that in the above mentioned buildings the space available for each construction unit, e.g. apartment or hotel room or suite, is subdivided in a rather arbitrary way through a mere lateral juxtaposition or grouping of rooms of a similar, related or even diverse nature, hence the need for halls, corridors, antechambers or the like to interconnect the rooms involved, the addition of which resulting in a significant waste of space, as well as greater expenses in respect to labor and material.
Besides, one has to consider that such arbitrary division of space also brings about a plurality of problems concerning water, power and security installations and others, as well as the characteristics of the building facade itself.